Thicker Than Blood
by CinnaTwistSmut
Summary: In a world ran by power and beauty there are those who stand at the top. When the balance shifts and the demons reclaim their position as rulers a new divine race is called into the light. Follow Naruto Uzumaki as he realizes his destiny as the prince of the Kitsunes. However the humans will not be beaten so easily, as the last Uchiha strive to obtain their revenge. SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Prolouge

Thicker Than Blood

A Naruto Fanfiction by CinnaTwistSmut

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please Support the Official Release.

Blood covered the ground in gruesome pools accompanied by a sea of red and mangled limbs. The dreadful silence echoed agonized screams. The living nightmare which many feared and prayed would never come, was finally here. It was the day of prophecy. The day the demons came to reclaim their kin and exact their wrath. This was the day where the most beautiful half-bloods were cleansed from their human filth. And given the opportunity to seize their destiny ascending with their godly ancestors.

Today was the day where the tailed beast came for their promised children.

The nine tailed demon, given name Kurama. Was the Fox who gave birth and blessing to the Uzumaki family. A clan he nutured, loved and protected for generations. He let out a roar of agony that shook the earth. His daughter the beautiful, intelligent Kushina had been stolen from him. Her murder was brutal, and done by none other than his own hands. If that wasn't enough he also stole the life of her mate. It was a sad day but also a day of new beginnings.

He gently cradled her face willing his chakra to heal her. "Kushina-" He whispered gently. "F-Father. I want to-" her voice was weak and breaking but he knew what she wanted. With all the skill of all the centuries he's ever lived he picked up the precious bundle the couple desperately wanted to hold. The small broken family stared at him with tearful eyes full of spilling emotions. "N-Naruto." The mother whispered. Minato winced the gapping hole in his chest taking it's toll. " I'm so glad-" The blonde coughed out.

"That we got to m-meet him-"

With their last gasp the two ninja's surrendered their lives to the heavens.

A blonde child let out a violent wail and everything began.


	2. The light of Konoha

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 1 – The light of Konoha

A bright blonde sprinted through the streets, desperate to escape his pursuer. He turned around and stuck out his tongue a large grin playing on his lips. It was a beautiful day in the Village hidden in the leaves and the young prince was loving every second of it. Just as the lithe form attempted to dive behind the corner a large mothering figure grabbed him. "Na-Ru-To" The brunette ground out.

"Eep!"

The golden fox scrambled attempting to free himself from his caretaker. "What do you think you're doing skipping your lessons again?!" The brunette scolded. Naruto let out a high pitched whine before turning watery blue eyes at his Sensei. "But I don't want to study today Iruka Sensei- I'm too excited." He pouted. Iruka sighed and gave a tiny smile. He understood that, after all he would be too. It wasn't every day one had their coronation. Maybe it was okay to slack off a little. "How about we go get some lunch then?" He suggested.

"Yatta!"

Naruto Uzumaki, a Kitsune 112 Years of age. He was known as the light of Konoha, with gorgeous sun kissed tan skin and adorable whisker marks on his cheeks. His hair was shimmering blonde and framed his cherub like face. With Plump pink lips, Striking azure eyes and a lean, slender form, it was no wonder all the villagers would stare. Not only was his smile stunning and his heart pure, but this year was also the mark of his first heat. And with it the year he would finally, finally take a mate.

Hokage Kurama couldn't stand the thought.

* * *

A young pup growled at the much older man approaching him. He was big for his age, but still just on the border of manhood. He took a defensive stance while backing away from the threat. The man was much older and way more dangerous than himself. His scent was pure dominance and his stature one of power. The closer the figure got, the more he recognized the raven haired man. He couldn't rely solely on his nose though. Coal black eyes swirled angrily to reveal the sharingan. He checked the other male over repeatedly.

"Aniki." He said in disbelief.

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last two remaining members of the Uchiha clan. His gorgeous hair was long and shaggy from months going without a hair cut. His smooth pale skin littered with angry bruises and his attire torn and dirty. He was covered in mud and blood his eyes wild. It was obvious to the older man that this little one was being driven solely by instinct. The desire to challenge and dominate, especially with his very first heat so close.

Sasuke let his body relax. He could barely remember his brother's face before this moment. Others in the pit often told him his older brother would never return to get him. But Sasuke knew better and that alone helped drive him to survive. The younger Uchiha marveled at the his elder. Itachi's once joyful face was hardened with the horrors of war. His once kind brother replaced with the dominate alpha male before him. Sasuke could still remember the day Itachi brought him down here. To the very bowels of demon country. Sasuke was left to fend for himself, fight for food, shelter and glory. It was Itachi's way of testing him and making him stronger for the task to come. The younger brother most definitely didn't disappoint.

"It's time."

Itachi growled. Sasuke nodded and followed his brother not once looking back at the bloody limbs he was leaving behind. They had work to do.

On the last day of the human race the tailed beast stormed the world. The head of the Uchiha Clan Madara Uchiha did all he could to insure their survival. Including using his blessing from the Nine Tailed Fox to control it. This didn't go as well as the clan had hoped. On that day Kurama killed the Uchiha. Their parents sacrificed themselves so they could get away. Sasuke felt anger grow in his soul. They would have their revenge. It would be in the form of the young prince so close to his very first heat. After all the Uchiha gave up their humanity for this opportunity.

Everything would start with the suitor parade. Where the wolf would steal the blonde's heart before ripping it out of his chest.

* * *

Kyuubi growled to himself, his sharp crimson gaze burning a hole into the curtain. It was getting increasingly difficult to ward off the advances of the young males. That Hyuuga was getting especially bold! His grandson was a prince for god's sake he should be sought by women not- not hormonal alphas! The red head growled twirling a silky piece of crimson hair between his fingers. It was unfortunate Naruto was born with such a submissive demeanor. He had hoped that he was going to grow up to be the strongest Alpha male in history.

A cruel smile graced his lips. Those little pups thought they could have his Kit? Ha. He should have them fight for him, yes. And when the winner thought they would get his blonde- BAM! They'd have to face Kurama, the Hokage for his hand. He laughed wickedly to himself.

"Um Hokage?"

The Fox stopped his kekkling and turning toward the voice. He frowned and couldn't help but glare. "Yes? What is it?"

The small woman bowed her head. "The prince is here to see you." She stuttered out. Instantly Kurama's cold face melted at the mention of his kit. "Bring him in! " He yipped rising from his chair. Before the woman could open the door, he was already tugging it open himself.

"Papa!"

"Kit!"

The two hugged each other tightly.

Naruto walked into the room as the women took her leave. He gave a bright smile curling up into his grandfather's lap. Kurama ran clawed fingers though silky long hair. The sunshine locks were tickling the kit's chin, it was about time for a hair cut. The red head would mention that to Iruka later. Naruto peered up at the Hokage with wide azure eyes. "Neh My kimono for the coordination is almost done. Iruka's sowing it himself, he said he's been working on it since like- ever. He took measurements and said I'm shorter than he expected!" The blonde laughed. Kurama echoed his chuckle placing his chin on top of his kits head.

"Are you excited?"

He asked in a soft voice.

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. He was going to be announced as his grandfather's successor, he'd be completing his Hokage training and getting married and starting his own family and legacy.

Rebuilding his proud clan and creating peace between the people.

He gave a smile humming at the thought. He just couldn't wait for the suitor parade.

The two foxes enjoyed the silence between one another just spending time and sharing chakra. Naruto was getting closer and closer to the mating and it was becoming more important for him to absorb more demon chakra. Being only a third demon didn't change overnight, in fact, over the century Kyuubi gave him many infusions to hopefully strengthen the demon part of his kit. Soft snores came from the small male in his lap and the redhead smiled. He brushed the soft blonde hair seeing his daughter in Naruto's sleeping form.

Kushina was his first child in over 3 centuries. He came down and mated with a gorgeous Uzumaki woman with fine fiery red hair and piercing eyes. Even though the woman was diluted with many different bloodlines she was as strong as the gods. Well, at least that was what Kyuubi believed when he fell in love with her. Everyone was shocked when she lost her life birthing their daughter. Kushina had been a sweet child, loving and caring to all. It was unfortunate she was forced to be raised without a mother. Instead, she was raised by her village her father never able to dwell in the world she lived in.

Surprisingly, she never hated him. She loved him and her strength grew with her love. Kurama was beyond excited when his precious child found her mate, though the idea took a lot of getting used to. He spent many nights drunk and consoled by his friend Shukaku. It had been a long road, but he came to terms and was definitely pleased with the choice she made. Minato was a divine being amongst men. Somewhere in his gene pool there had to be an angel.

A perfect Angel with cascading blonde hair, soft sapphire eyes, and sun kissed blemish less skin.

Kurama snapped out of his daydream and looked down at his grandson. Yes his perfect child and her eternal partner gave birth to the most beautiful Kitsune in the history of his clan. The redhead gave a small smile. Oh how they would be proud of their child.

A knock at the door made fox ears perk causing Naruto to stir from his sleep. Without meaning to the broken family spend the entire evening in comfortable thoughts. Iruka poked his head in his face straining to hold back his frustration.

"Excuse me lord Hokage, but I do believe I have a prince to get ready" He gushed exasperated. Kurama sighed dramatically tugging his blonde closer. "Well, if you must Iruka!"

"Uhgg Papa!" Naruto cried, attempting to get the geezers lips off of him. "I don't want to smell like an old man when I meet my mate!" He whined.

Kurama barked laughter. "Of course not my son! You will smell of power!"

"Power does not smell like dust!"

"Oi! Why you!"

The little fox made a mad dash out of the room closely followed by the lively red head. Iruka scrambled after the two. "Lord Kurama! Naruto!"

It took Iruka exactly 2 minutes and 3 seconds to loose his patience. He chased the two kitsunes around the tower begging them to stop. He ran into multiple traps and stubbed his toe three times before he decided enough was enough. With power much stronger than the average sea demon he grabbed the two sharply by their ears. Naruto let out a howl of pain whilst Kurama winced and attempted to flee from Iruka' smothering grasp.

"Itai! Let go of me Iruka! Is this anyway for you to treat your Hokage!?"

"Oh- shut it you! I'm tired of you rubbing your bad influence on poor sweet Naruto! What would you if he wasn't presentable for the Parade hm?!"

" Good! Naru chan should always stay my little kittling! Now one can have him I won't allow it!"

Iruka tugged the Hokage violently shaking him from his sensitive appendage.

"HUH! Who do you think you are ruining my hard work?! HA you think I'll allow it! This is his chance to be happy!"

" Like you're one to talk what about you? Where's Mizuki?"

Kurama instantly wished he could take back his words, but the damage was already done. "Iruka Listen-"

Naruto whimpered curling away from the two shielding his ears. Iruka let go of the red head, his life drain from him. Snatching Naruto's hand, he turned away from the Hokage. "Come on Naruto we have a lot of work to do."

Naruto nodded wordlessly following after the brunette leaving Kurama alone to curse his big fat stupid mouth.

There were a lot of different ways you could obtain a mate in this world. The Hokage could choose one for you. You could settle for someone you cared for, or your yokai could be drawn to anothers. It was quite rare but it did happen. For Iruka, he was chosen by a silver haired demon who would not take no for an answer. He was courted with expensive gifts. He was taken on dates all around the village. He was shown off to everyone and experienced a once in a life time romance that demons dreamed about. He however was terrified at such feelings of passion.

Because he knew, no matter how much he loved Mizuki and how the silver haired man showered him with attention and love. His Yokai wasn't drawn to him. It was selfish of him giving up such a mate. He still remembered the way Mizuki begged him, pleaded for him to take his hand. The wild frustration in his face as Iruka broke things off for good.

The dangerous frenzy that happened after.

The scar on his nose ached at the mention on Mizuki. In the end the two broke it off, and no matter how many Alpha's attempted to woo the brunette they got nowhere. Iruka couldn't forget the terror of the Alpha he loved snapping.

A soft nuzzle to his side reminded Iruka of the task at hand. His new light and love, raising the cute blonde Kit who was so smitten with him. The brunette smiled and squeezed the boy against him. He had to focus on the task at hand. Today was the blonde's day after all.

"Do you know which pendant you wish to wear today Naruto?" He asked softly.

Azure eyes concentrated for a moment before a breathtaking smile burst onto his lips. "Yep! Papa's dragon lily pin." He said gleefully. Iruka smiled back just and brightly nodding at the choice. "Excellent taste." He praised.

The blonde rubbed his sunshine hair sheepishly and slight blush tinted his cheeks.

This was all Iruka needed.

The village was hustling with energy as everyone prepared for the suitor parade. The decorations were going up and many people were finalizing their stalls. A large amount of shops was closed for the celebrations whilst all the members of the Konoha dressed to impress. The blonde took it all in excitedly. This was his day after all.

"I have a good feeling about this."


	3. The darkness of Konoha

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 2 – The darkness of Konoha

Sasuke Uchiha sat still while his brother showed him how to shave his face. The blade he was using was sharp and well maintained, but Sasuke felt no threat to his life. Obsidian eyes stared at the other male with silent admiration. His brother went through hell to get where he was, Sasuke's own torture couldn't compare to Itachi's. The younger teen traced every worry line, stress mark and aging on the elder's face. He briefly wondered exactly what Itachi did while they were apart.

Itachi's hair was considerably longer, tied in a loose ponytail that tickled his mid back. His skin was as pale as Sasuke's and his eyes held a tint of red. The complete mastery of the Sharigingan Sasuke still hadn't obtained.

Sasuke glanced into the mirror as Itachi finished, admiring the job done. His unruly Blue black hair was tamed and smoothed into a neat style. The front bangs accenting his high cheekbones and the back spiked up casually. It looked messy, but orderly. With his facial hair removed, eyebrows trimmed, and sideburns shaped he look well groomed and completely different from the unruly pup who sat there before. He looked like a man.

A man ready to get married. Reluctantly his nerves buzzed causing him to bite his lip. What if he failed Itachi and messed up the mission? What if you couldn't get the blonde to fall for him to begin with. He had never been on a date, let alone had a crush on someone. How was he supposed to woo a prince? It was frustrating.

Itachi flicked his forehead bringing him back to the current moment.

" Sasuke what I'm about to say is very important okay?"

The younger teen nodded, focusing his attention.

"You've come along since everything happened. You've survived training with me and the world's worst demons. You are strong and now you will learn the meaning of that strength."

Biting his lip once again Sasuke held back his doubts. Did his brother really believe he could pull this off without a hitch? The thought made his heart swell with happiness. It was a welcomed feeling compared the pain he'd been enduring to date.

Itachi gave a brief soft smile staring at the pup before him. "You look handsome." He whispered.

Sasuke flushed and looked away, embarrassed.

" Be confident in your looks and strength and you will appeal to the submissive side of the prince. To capture his heart no matter what it takes. Don't lose sight of our objectives and fall for his charms." Itachi warned. His face betrayed no emotions, though his heart throbbed with worry. This was a life or death mission. Failure would lead to their extinction.

Sasuke nodded solemnly as the two brothers shared a moment of silence.

With careful hands Itachi took out a small parcel from clothing. It was worn and well kept, Itachi seemed to hold it like a precious treasure.

"Mother and father would have loved to see you wear this." He breathed.

Treating the package with a delicate touch he revealed his father's wedding robes to the smaller raven. Sasuke's eyes glistened with held back tears. He was afraid to touch the Hatori with his trembling fingers. Itachi wrapped the clothing up before handing it to Sasuke.

" Be careful, I will be there with you. Out of sight-"

" Out of mind." Sasuke reassured.

Itachi's tension disappeared for a moment before his features hardened. Let the mission begin.

After parting with his brother Sasuke took a thorough bath in the stream. The Suitor march was days away and he had to start on his way to Konoha and rest up for the job at hand. The pup winced as his finger grazed a rather fresh bruise. It would heal before the parade but for the time being it was dreadfully painful. He sighed to himself.

"What a cursed existence."

When he was thoroughly clean he exited the water to dress his wounds. Itachi left his with supplies, clothing, money and anything else he made need for his travel. It was good to see his brother after such a long time. The years weren't kind, but at least they were both still alive.

A wild neigh caught Sasuke's attention, immediately he looked up and made his way towards the sound. Peaking behind the shrubbery of the forest, he came across a pure black stallion. The majestic beast was stomping wildly attempting to crush a large cobra at its feet. The raven hissed, taking the snake's attention.

The snake angled toward him before departing from under the distressed beast. Free from the snake the animal looked at Sasuke with a questioning gaze. Sasuke held up his hands showing his weaponless from. The horse still didn't relax though, observing him for a few more moments before marching towards a tasty looking shrub in the corner.

Sasuke watched astonished. The stallion was large and strong with an amazing coal black mane. Everything the horse did seem to resonate with power. It was not often one came across a pure black horse. Even the percentage of white was higher.

Sasuke clenched his fist slowly lowering his hands. He'd never ridden a horse before. He thought of riding into Konoha on such a magnificent creature. Everyone would look at him, he'd look like a royal himself. The prince would fall for him immediately.

It would also cut his traveling time down considerably.

Steeling his nerves Sasuke began a silent creep towards the buck. How did one approach a Stallion anyway? He looked at the horse's powerful hind legs and made a note never to behind it.

The raven walked towards the horse slowly, his fingers itching nervously. The horse looked at him briefly before returning to the shrubbery he was eating. "Good Horse." Sasuke attempted to coo in a soft voice. The horse looked at the Teen and snorted.

Sasuke gave a tiny smile getting get closer.

The horse lifted its head, chewing it's meal while regarding Sasuke. His big dark eyes looked bored, but slightly challenging. Was a horse sizing him up?

Sasuke gave the horse an incredulous look, but it merely snorted at him again.

" Why you-"

Later than evening Sasuke lied trampled on the forest floor, staring up at the starry sky.

What the hell happened?

The raven groaned, his body aching all over. A few feet from him the horse made a sound suspiciously close to a snicker. "Laugh while you can cow." He muttered to himself closing heavy eyes. The horse watched the teen's breathe even out and his form become stilled and peaceful.

Sasuke thought the best approach would be to get close to the horse and get him used to him. He spent a few moments inching closer never keeping eye contact too long with the animal. When Sasuke finally managed to be at arm lengths away, he stood there for a good forty five minutes before looking at the horse.

The animal was smug he'd give him that. All the other animals in the forest went still in his presence, making no noise and holding their sounds as he surveyed the Stallion. The horse, however, did not waver. Sasuke offered his hand to the beast. It turned away sharply. Well, that was to be expected the Uchiha mused. He stayed like that until his hand fell asleep waiting for the beast to pay him attention.

It did not.

Frustrated Sasuke attempted to grab the beast. That was when all hell broke loose. The horse let out a mighty cry before proceeding to attack Sasuke. He rose onto hind legs waving his powerful hoofs towards the Uchiha vengefully.

Sasuke hissed at the black beast before attempting to control it. This ended with a passed out Sasuke and amused horse.

The raven rubbed his head, groaning loudly. On the other side of the clearing the horse sat, legs folded, watching him with what Sasuke saw as a smug look. "Laugh it up while you can." He whispered with a glare. Wincing, he got up from his position dusting off his pants. The stallion treated him with a bored look and Sasuke smirked. "Round two."

The sight was ridiculous. Itachi watched as his brother was repeated out smarted by the large animal. The stallion was strong and powerful. It was truly a beast of superior breeding. The size and elegance alone made it fit for Royal blood. Sasuke seemed to notice that and attempted to wrangle the beast for himself. It was an excellent plan except for the fact that Sasuke knew nothing about Horses. Itachi sighed, watching yet another day ending with an exhausted Sasuke and a smug Stallion. Itachi sat back admiring the sunset of the 3rd day of this encounter. Just how long would this last?

The next morning Sasuke awoke to a face full of leaves. He cursed and got up only to see he was covered from head to toe in bright green plants. The horse snorted again drinking from the stream causing Sasuke to smile.

"Does this mean you're my friend?" He asked the horse with a laugh.

The stallion simply looked away and snorted.

" I'll take that as a yes then!"

After bathing and changing his clothing Sasuke began on his journey to Konoha. Though the horse would not let him, touch him, nor walk too close to him at least he was following behind. The Uchiha was happy about this, the animal would get used to him eventually.

The two stopped at an apple tree for lunch enjoying the peaceful serenity of nature and the crisp delicious taste of the red fruit. The horse was delighted with the pile given to him by the raven teen and showed so by giving him an affection nod.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

The interactions went on for 2 more days. Every day the animal got closer and closer to the raven, until finally-

The stallion stood tall shaking its mane expectantly. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as the horse- who he affectionately started calling Tsuyosa lowered himself closer to the ground. The raven understood what the animal offered. Gently, he gave him a pat on his favorite spot between the shoulder blades.

After Tsuyosa was relaxed he carefully got onto the animal. He didn't have a saddle so he sat on a worn blanket and kept his arms firm but loose around the horse's neck. Konoha was a few hours away and the Parade would be starting tomorrow. He'd have enough time to get Tsuyosa groomed and saddled when they reached their destination.

"I appreciate this." Sasuke whispered petting the animal. Tsuyosa gave a little scoff before standing up to his full height. Sasuke's eyes marveled at the sudden view presented to him. He knew the horse was tall, but the view from atop the animal was amazing. He held tight as the horse began a light trot down the path. Taking a moment to get used to the weight of the man on his back.

It was different than anything else he'd ever experienced.

As Tsuyosa got comfortable the well-paced trot increased to a powerful dash. The Stallion was strong and moved quickly making everything around them pass like a blur. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh exhilarated by the new feeling. Everything was heightened. The view, his senses. It was just so different!

The Uchiha smiled as they made their way to Konoha. Not for a moment, Not thinking of the terrible task to come.

When Tsuyosa slowed Sasuke gave him an appreciative pat on the snout. He was a strong, fast horse indeed. It took the raven a couple moments to regain his bearings as he got down from the horses back. Carefully the teen took out a few apples and feed them to the horse. Tsuyosa ate them slowly, barely winded from the breakneck pace from before. Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips.

Suddenly a ball of orange crossed his vision. Quickly getting into a stance Sasuke prepared himself for a fight. The blur was fast and he might have missed it if it wasn't for the powerful aura that came and vanished with it. Coal eyes swirled crimson as his Sharigan spun to life.

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

Taking a whiff of the air the sweet smell of strawberries caught his attention. Slowly he let his eyes drift around the clearing. Tsuyosa gave a whining neigh in order to catch the raven's attention. Sasuke offered the stallion the remaining apple in his hand before heading in after the threat. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke followed a trail of bright orange chakra.

"Where'd you go…" he muttered to himself quietly.

Suddenly an energetic flash appeared in his path.

"Here I am! Bet you can't find me!"

And just like that it was gone again. Sasuke's head snapped after the flash and his body was moving before he could stop himself. The demon smelled like prey. With precise animalistic movements the hunt was on. Sasuke was a predator, an alpha male. He wouldn't lose his prey.

But this little demon was fast. So fast the only image Sasuke had of him in his mind was blurred. He was far quicker than his sharingan could even decipher. Anger boiled under Sasuke's skin. How could a submissive beat his Kekkei genkai?

The orange ball darted through bushes, low limbs, vines and burrows. Sasuke snarled as he missed the small form yet again. How would his brother see him right now? Unable to capture a small, lesser demon. With a burst of determination and chakra Sasuke grabbed the orange ball by its head.

"Itai!" The tiny demon yowled.

Sasuke growled stopping the submissive's complaints. With a less than brutal tug he spun the prey around. His mind shut down immediately.

This wasn't any lesser demon you found roaming in the forest. This was most definitely a fire nymph. With a smoking pop the redhead returned to its full form. As most nature element demons it was absolutely stunning. Its hair was long, cascading down its back a vibrant orange that spun gold at the roots. Its skin was a creamy tan absolutely blemish less besides the sun markings under its right eye. And its eyes! Sasuke had never seen a more intense gaze. It was destructive, passionate and downright sinful. The beauties orbs were bursting with different golds, oranges and reds and bleeding from the pupil an intense purple.

The raven's breath hitched. What a submissive.

Immediately Sasuke let go of the form jumping a few steps back. The demon was a knock out. Slender form, long killer legs, with sexy long eyelashes and plump perfect cupid bow lips. Shit. Why'd he have to go and lose it in front of the other demon? Nymphs were known for their playful nature. He must look like an immature brat to the other. The raven let his sharingan fade looking at the ground. He felt guilty and embarrassed.

Why was he such a kid.

"That was fun."

The demon purred.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, fighting his blush. Even the other's voice was gorgeous. Like a thousand little bells chiming in his ear.

"I- have to go." Sasuke fumbled he could feel his ears go hot. If he didn't leave now he might not be able to save the little image he had left. He turned around, making his retreat when the nymph called out to him.

"My name is Ramen, what's yours?"

The raven stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the little fire nymph. Sasuke held back a chuckle. What kind of name was Ramen? He considered telling the demon his name. Giving your name to another wasn't something so casually done. Finally, after thinking for a moment he decided to reveal 2 symbols. "Suke." He said firmly.

The fire nymph seemed pleased by this and walked next to the taller more dominate male happily. " Suke huh? That's a nice name." The Pyro chimed. Sasuke nodded his head and continued his way back towards his horse. The fire demon continued to follow after him. "What are you doing out in these woods Suke don't you know it's dangerous?"

The raven scoffed and rolled his eyes. "For a submissive demon named Ramen maybe."

Ramen pouted causing Sasuke to flush violently.

"Do you have a mate Suke?" The Sub asked innocently.

The raven shrugged and pushed some thick shrubbery aside. "Not yet." He admitted quietly. The strawberry blonde brightened at that scurrying closer. "So you're looking for one?" He leered.

Shrugging his shoulders Sasuke looked at his stallion lazily nipping at the grass. " Something more than that actually." Dark eyes stared at the distance with an unfocused longing making Ramen's heart skip a beat.

"Oh." The fire demon sighed breathlessly. With a nod of his head Sasuke went over to his horse. With careful hands the raven ran his fingers though the stallions coal locks. Ramen peered at the beast carefully before inching closer.

"Careful, he's not very friendly." Sasuke Warned.

The little demon nearly gave a blinding smile before very very slowly placing his hand on the animal. Tsuyosa looked back at the two snorting. He nudged his face against Ramen lovingly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "tch-"

With a twinkle laugh Ramen opened his mouth to say something when a voice cut through the atmosphere.

"You brat you ate all my strawberries!" An angry older woman's voice sounded.

Ramen flushed and looked at Sasuke with an impish gaze.

"Sorry Suke got to go! I hope we meet again soon."

With those rushed words and one last pat to Tsuyosa the Fire nymph ran off towards the voice.

The raven stared after his direction for a quiet moment. Shaking his head, he looked back at the stallion. He flushed at the leer the beast was showing giving him.

"I wasn't looking!"

The horse gave an amused neigh before Sasuke's face went red from ear to ear.


	4. The strands that bind us

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 3- The strands that bind us

Naruto pouted watching Iruka comb his hair. He knew he had to look special, but still! He wasn't a girl. Why'd he have to get all prettied up to find a mate? Wasn't it all about him? Shouldn't HIS suitors be the ones to go through these meticulous rituals? The sea demon yanked the blonde locks. "Stop making up your face." He scolded, his mouth full of pins. It took a lot to smooth the unruly hair. The blonde always insisted on never putting a brush to it and always turned it into a nest while playing in the forest.

"Itai! Okay, I'll stop!" Naruto yipped.

Iruka gave a satisfied smile before going back to the task at hand. It took a lot, but he finally had the sunshine locks cleared. Next he applied some of his own special serum helping them lay flat. Fluffing bright orange fox ears and pinning Naruto's hair out of his face the brunette smiled. Now the finishing touch. With great care he placed the beautiful pin in fair tresses.

"Okay look up."

Naruto dragged his blue eyes from the floor before perking at the mirror. He looked- different.

Iruka had slaved over his hair for two and a half hours and now his unruly sunshine mop was finally behaving itself. He skipped two haircuts to get it to this length. Ticking his chin like it did his father before him.

The brunette had tacked the soft locks back twirling it around the dragon lily pin, taking his time with nimble practiced hands. Carefully tucking the crimson edge against Naruto's skull. Choking back tears the fox smiled.

"I looked like a girl." He rebuked. Though his expression was nothing more than pure joy.

"Like a feminine boy not a masculine girl." The brunette laughed. The blonde pouted fox ears flicking to emphasis his point. Chuckling Iruka pressed a kiss above the blonde's eye.

"Uhg! What's up with you and Papa today?"

Iruka smiled brightly. "Your parents would be proud of you."

Wide Azure eyes swam with curiosity, happiness and a little sorrow. "… The two of them- would have been just as bad wouldn't they?" he laughed. Slender arms wrapped around the other demon pressing into his chest. Crying over something as silly as having his hair done. What was he? A sap?

"Let's go get your robes on okay?"

"Okay."

The two walked in a comfortable silence down the beautiful halls. Kurama had rebuilt the Uzumaki district grander than before. A huge compound with a massive court yard accented with Sakura trees. Amazing breath taking Koi ponds and mediation gardens. Every wall in the main house was adorned with paintings from famous demons throughout history, Treasures from his grandfather's collection. The wood was the finest in all the land polished to perfection with the most diligence. For as long as he could remember his grandfather taught him things. Showed him how to grab his destiny with both hands. How to be strong and care for others.

The Uzumaki's who returned home were all lively and excited, though their clan was thriving. This day was the true starting point towards their bright Future.

Naruto walked in and made his way forward before bowing. Back turned to the door Kurama focused on the rich material in his hands, his messy crimson hair pushed out of his face haphazardly. This papa was different than usual, others called this side of him Kyuubi. A powerful demon who out lived his own life significantly. One of the few Kitsune that made it to all nine tails. Beside him, a man with gold and black hair was assisting in finishing the robes. Iruka made them himself using the finest of materials. This time with blessing Kurama was sowing his own hairs into the fabric a tradition for parents to protect their maturing kittling.

"Your mom wore these." Kurama finally spoke. His voice was muddled with strain as he focused on his task. "I've placed over nine thousand strands of hair into these garbs. Chakra lines full of demonic energy to keep my kin safe."

'_If only she wore it that night'_

The room grew silent only the sound of steady stitch work heard. Finished, the two demons stood and checking the robes like a precious treasure. For Kurama this day came far faster than he imagined. Even after living as long as he did- he still allowed himself to be unprepared for this moment. Shukaku turned first leaving Kurama to himself.

"We'll look at you brat hair all done up like you're going to prayer."

The shorter blonde puffed his cheeks out. "Not in your temple I'm not."

Shukaku let out a cheerful heckle placing his hands on his hip. "Still a non-believer I see."

Naruto scoffed at the Tanuki trying to fight back his smile. Shukaku was like an uncle to him. The blonde demon was strong and wise, but much like his Papa a true prankster at heart! Naruto took in his form for the first time in a while. The fact that he came all the way from the sand for his suitor parade was endearing.

Shukaku was a demon shorter than Kurama. With fine, sandy spiked locks that cascaded down his shoulders. The bottom half of his hair deep black bringing out the gloss of the gold. His skin was deep and tanned from the dessert sun and his eyes piercing and observant. Much like most Tanuki's his Irises were a deep purple that bled into intricate tattoos on his forehead and the side of his face. The markings made their way down his neck and arms, though Naruto never saw the demon nude he was sure they were probably on his legs as well.

Shukaku gave a large smile pump lips twisting wickedly. "Got a good turn out so far. Lots of gifts lucky you" He teased.

Naruto's breathe quickened. He wasn't allowed to go outside today so he hadn't got to see any of the arriving Suitors. "Gaara's here as well- scoping out for potential mates. He said he'll join you in your booth when everything is about to start."

The fox kit jumped at that. "Gaara's here! I thought he'd be home getting ready for his own!"

"He pushed it back so that he could attend yours. Who knows maybe he'll find one in Konoha."

Naruto pouted. "I wish he had told me- I would have loved to combine them…"

Shukaku let out a hearty laugh. "That's why he didn't!"

The soft sound of a needle tapping the table drew 3 pairs of eyes to Kurama. Very carefully he spread out the clothe saying a soft prayer. Was it enough? To keep his child safe? The red head bit his bottom lip fighting the doubt that stirred in his heart. No matter what he did he couldn't quell the alarms in his soul. He hasn't felt this way in such a long time.

Since the day Kushina-

Steeling his resolve he turned his attention to the small prince. "Naruto." He soothed. His kittling looked absolutely stunning. Sleek flaxen locks pulled back framing his cherub like face, strategic strands free to bring one's gaze to his striking azure eyes, and an extravagant Red, White and Gold pin to keep everything in order.

"Great job Iruka." Kurama praised his sharp red eyes never once leaving the blonde. This was the beginning of everything but the end for so much. His Kit would be growing up and leading their race into success as he himself faded into the background. Maybe things would stay similar to the way they were now, or maybe they would turn out disastrous.

He stared at the little kit who grew into a man so quickly before his eyes he felt like he was getting whiplash.

"Step forward."

Naruto took two large steps forward keeping his head raised to stare into his grandfather's eyes. His fingers and toes tingled with excitement. His senses kicking into overdrive. The mating season was approaching and he could taste it in the air. That wasn't all though. He could also sense the crushing responsibility that was about to be put on his shoulders. It was heavy and suffocating stealing his carefree life style right from under him.

"Remove your robes."

The blonde did as he was told taking his bathrobe off, he felt no embarrassment.

"The robes I put onto you tonight were crafted with the hands of those who loved you more than anyone else in this world. Your mother's Kimono, My sash and your fathers cover. Sown by the hands of your caretaker Iruka, and infused with hairs from myself, your mother, Father, Iruka, Gaara, Shukaku and each and every one of your friends and family. These robes signify your coming of age and your responsibility to protect those who wish to protect you."

Kurama, Shukaku and Iruka helped the blonde dress with extraordinary finesse. Each layer wrapped perfectly not one frayed edge, no incorrect measurements. With the tying of the last article they stepped aside to allow to kit to look at himself. His breath hitched. The robes were crimson red with a black and red sash. His father's jacket which had been resized by Iruka fit well a rich black cover to protect him from the chill night. He stepped into the black wooden sandals he was to wear and chocked back a sob. His eyes wandered to the pin. He looked amazing.

He turned to the three and bowed.

"Thank you- The three of you thank you so much. "

Iruka blushed happily and Kurama nodded his head.

"Tch and I haven't even given you my gift yet." Shukaku mumbled nervously. He scratched his cheek and walked over to the dresser. He picked up a small heavy black box before bringing it over to the Kitsune. Naruto carefully took off the long slender lid and his breath hitched.

"It's a matching set." The older blonde explained sheepishly. "Yours Is Red Gold and Black and Gaara's is Gold Black and Red."

Slender fingers lifted the fan delicately. It was well crafted, Shukaku probably made it himself. The wood polished demon oak and the paper strong and durable fashioned from its leaves. Along edge gold designs wove elegantly before bleeding onto the red fan as a fiery Kitsune.

Naruto threw his arms around his obnoxious uncle and smothered him in a hug. "I love it." He barked firmly. "It's perfect."

The three exchanged glances before heading towards the door. Now everything would begin. The Suitor Parade, The festival and the Wedding of Naruto Uzumaki.

A/N: I was working on this chapter for a while, I felt it as too short but couldn't get it much longer. The next Chapter will be in Sasuke's point of view and we'll learn about the Uchiha's! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews and all the positive response. I wouldn't be able to write if it wasn't for you guy. You're awesome.


End file.
